zeldafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ/Archiv 08-11
Also, erstmal herzlich Willkommen in Zeldapedia (Richtige Begrüßung kommt bald!). Kannst du mir nen gefallen tun? Gewiss: Kannst du mir die Hauptseite freigeben, und dir mal die sidebar auf der Hauptseite anschauen, irgendwie ragt die komplett über das Logo. Schonmal danke für deine Bemühungen!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 12:39, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Klar kann ich das, mach ich gleich; willst du die gesamte Hauptdseite neu gestalten? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 12:40, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, nur damit ich da ein wenig dran rummfummeln kann, bis Avatar mir die Rechte gibt. Also bis dahin kann es sein, dass ich dich noch öfters nach was fragen muss, zudem kannst du diese Seite hier löschen, die ist sehr unpassend! Danke schonmal!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 12:47, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Pas de Probleme. Was hast du mit der Hauptseite vor? (Wenn du die so ca. lassen willst, lass mich vorher die div-sätze verifizieren) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 12:49, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Was heißt das? Und ich wollte nur da den schmarn abändern, dass der Kybi und der Aku hier die Admins sind. Ich hab mich jetzt mal da eingetragen, als Ansprechpartnerin!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 12:51, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::OK, danke an Avatar und an dich natürlich auch an dich, wie findest du den Artikel?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 12:52, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Pas de problème heißt kein Problem... und der Artikel sieht gut aus, nur noch etwas rot, aber das wird ja ^^ lade doch arnfear mal hier her ein! Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 12:54, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hmm, könnte ich machen, aber wo finde ich sie/ihn?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 12:56, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Schreib doch was hier rein, das findet er ja schon ;) User talk:Arnfear Ich mach mal kurz was an der Willkommensvorlage, ja? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 12:57, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Mach ruhig!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:00, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Nun geändert, erklärt sich von selbst, oder? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:02, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm, ich denke schon!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:03, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ist kürzer und einfacher zu schreiben ^^ Nun, bitte, was ist mit der Hauptseite? Beibehalten oder neu machen (muss wg. den div-sätzen wissen) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:04, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Was bedeuten div-sätze? Und eigenlich würde ich die gerne so beibehalten, nur eben noch etwas verfeinern, eben nach meinem Stil, den du ja gewiss von Spellbinder-Wiki kennst!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:06, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Div-sätze (oder auch div-tags, ich nenne sie Sätze) sind so was: Div-Satz Dein Stil ist gut, ich weiß ja, und ich könnte dir (und mach mir selber wieder einen Haufen Arbeit) einen Skin passend zur fertigen Hauptseite machen. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:10, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Also das mit dem Skin wäre nett, also halt so typische Zelda-Farben, du kennst die ja, und div-sätze sind nun solche teile, wo man so rahmen herbei zaubern kann, oder wie jetzt!?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:15, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Entschuldige, dass es so lange dauert; bin gerade mit Avatar an Englisch dran ^^ Antwort: Ich warte, bis die Hauptseite fertig ist. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:25, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::OK, ich schau dann mal, wie ich es anstellen will!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:27, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ach ja, kannst du mir noch nen Gefallen tun? Bestimmt: Kannst du so ein Logo erstellen, wie im Chao-Wiki, ich muss nur noch nach nem passenden Bild schauen, ich lade es dann unter Wiki.png hoch!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:29, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ja, mach mal. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:35, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, wie du vlt sehen kannst, habschs hochgeladen. Kannst ja dann bei dir abspeichern und Zeldapedia drauf schreiben, und dann wieder unter Wiki.png hochladen, halt bei Autor, Lizenz etc. uns beide nennen!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:38, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, ich mach das schnell. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:39, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) OK, sieht super aus, nur die Sidebar auf der Hauptseite ist zu weit oben, weißt du vlt woran das liegt, oder ist das bei dir nicht?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:50, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Liegt u. a. an den div-Sätzen, wiee ich schon sagte; sag mir am besten, wo du welche farben willst, ich bin ja auch noch weiter gebracht... (klar kenn ich mich mit zelda aus, aber ist ja jetzt dein wiki, du machst mal die vorschläge) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:52, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Zu den Farben, da brauch ich noch was Zeit, muss mir erstmal was überlegen, und die Hauptseite ist fertig, hab alles in Vorlagen verpackt, kannst du dir ja gerne anschauen!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:54, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Bin schon am schauen (und den Fehler in einer zu finden) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:55, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::So, nehm mal übergangsmäßig Jade als Skin!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 13:55, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, und Fehler gefunden. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:58, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ...den ersten... :( Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:59, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Und der wäre?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 14:00, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Sieh einfach in die Letzen Änderungen ab und an, dann siehst du es ja. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 14:01, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re: Neue Hauptseite Natürlich würde mir das was ausmachen... Nee, ist ja kein Problem, ich kann das eh besser als die, die das zuvor gemacht haben. Aber jetzt nicht, später vlt.--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 14:13, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ok Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 14:17, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, hab mich doch mal durch gerungen, das noch schnell zu machen, muss nur noch ausgebaut werden. Aber der Fehler ist jetzt weg, zum Glück!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 14:33, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Sehr gut. Ich verbessere das MarioWiki mit Avatar gerade mit Cratepage Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 14:35, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Was heißt das, oder was ist das? Kannst du mir nen Musikplayer hier einbauen, oder Avatar fragen?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 14:36, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Siehst du dann und sag ich gleich. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 14:38, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Sry, musste kurz weg, aber was isn das jetzt?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 16:05, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ach so, eingebaut. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:08, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Sieh dir das mal genau an: http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite ::Na das ist ja super! Da kann man uns allen ja nur gratulieren, die stetig zum MarioWiki gehalten haben!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 16:12, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ja, es gibt mehr stille leser, als wir glaben! Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:14, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Scheint wirklich so, aber was hast du da im Forum gemeint gehabt, hab den Sinn nicht ganz verstanden gehabt!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 16:19, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ich wollte nur auf die Nachricht hinweisen. http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/index.php?title=6546&action=edit&redlink=1 Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:21, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Sieht interessant aus, ist das so ne Erweiterung, oder so was?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 16:23, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ja, nennt sich Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:24, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::So, jetzt habsch schon wieder was neues gelernt! Übrigens das Logo sieht super aus, wie machst du das?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 16:28, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Adobe Photoshop, teuer war das ^^ geht mit Freeware sicher auch, muss man nur finden. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:31, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie viel hat der gekostet?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 16:32, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ist schon 1, 2 Jahre her (dürfte daher auch jetzt billiger sein) 5.0 kostete damals... 100 € glaube ich (mittlerweile gibts glaube ich 7.0) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:34, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, das tut weg, da kaufe ich mir lieber Microsoft Office Home Edition für 100 €, habsch mehr von, hab so ne Testversion, denen ihr Paint ist super, aber der Rest auch, vlt hast du es ja auch!?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 16:37, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Wenn du Paint und Adobe genenübersetzt, ist Paint eine (übertrieben, aber ungefähr) Barake und Adobe ein Luxus-Wolkenkratzer. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:39, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Was du nicht sagst, aber wenn allein das Programms schon 100 Euro kostet... Aber wofür hab ich dich denn?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 16:42, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Stimmt! ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:43, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab mir noch überlegt, so ein Portal auf die Hauptseite zu machen, wie im MarioWiki oder im Spellbinder-Wiki, was hälst du davon?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 16:46, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wie Protal? Du kannst auch Portal zur Hauptseite machen, bzw. ich kann im MW das machen Test** glaubst du mir das hier drunter? ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:48, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hää, ich versteh jetzt gar nichts mehr...--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 16:51, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Mach einfach mal ein Portal, du siehst ja, was ich dann mache ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:52, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Dauert aber noch was, muss noch gerade was machen, aber deine Experimente verwirren mich immer mehr...--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 16:55, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Lass dich nicht irritieren ^^ Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:59, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Finished! Nun, mach schon, was immer du machen willst, mach aber nix kaputt! Haben wir uns verstanden. Oh mein Gott, bin ich aufgeregt, gleich kommt der Moment, wo der Elefant sein Wasser lässt!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 17:22, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Schön! Wenn wir es jetzt noch weiter oben hinbringen, dann wird das was (überstunden für mich wie mit der bk-hauptseite) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:25, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wie meinst du das jetzt, so ne Hauptseite wie in Banjo-Kazooie Wiki? Hmm, ich weiß nicht... Sag was um mich zu überzeugen!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 17:29, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Nun, einfach weiter hoch setzen, oder noch links vom Portal noch was machen. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 17:48, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Jop, da mach ich nach was hin, vlt so en wusstest du dass... Teil oder so. Ich muss mal schauen, aber es ist ja noch nicht aller Tage Abend!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:06, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Genau, heute aber für mich - bonne nuit (gute Nacht) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:08, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, Morgen nerve ich dich weiter, also erhol dich richtig!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 19:11, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Große Fee # Can't u read, the page is under construction! U should have to wait, before u add sth. But it doesn't matter. # Was bedeutet: ?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 16:09, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : entfernt das Inhaltsverzeichnis. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:12, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Schon interessant, nur ich denke, ich werde bei diesem Artikel unmöglich auf das Inhaltsverzeichnis verzichten können, da der Artikel wohl noch ellenlang wird, denn in fast jedem Spiel kommt immerhin so ne Große Fee vor. Aber jetzt weiß ich endlich, wie man das weg bekommt!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao Zelda 16:14, 21. Nov. 2008 (UTC)